An Alliance Is Born!
An alien attacks Earth and Azusa meets Calypso & Anderson for the first time ever. Plot "Wake up.... WAKE UP!" The voice echoed through the girl's head until she finally sat up and looked around her room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a strange pink coloured wisp floating above her telescope. Rubbing her eyes, trying to be sure she was not hallucinating, Azusa stood up and walked over to the wisp and flicked it out of her window. When the creature did not return, she was sure it wouldn't bother her any longer. She got dressed and dashed out of her house. As she walked along the sidewalk, she took a deep breath and headed towards the library. However, on the journey there, she noticed the pink wisp on top of the cards, floating along side her. Azusa stopped walking, and the wisp stopped with her. Startled, Azusa took off running only to find the wisp following her. "Hey wait!" the wisp called out, causing Azusa to stop. "You can talk?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Of course I can talk! What did you think I was, a ghost?!" the wisp exclaimed. Just as the two began to converse, a crowd of people rushed past them. "It's a monster!" they exclaimed as they jumped in their cars and drove away. Azusa turned to leave when she heard buildings crumble nearby. She and the wisp turned east to find an Appoplexian standing before them with fiery eyes. The alien then slammed its massive fists down, causing a minor earthquake to occur. Azusa lost her footing and fell down because of this. The appoplexian then walked towards Azusa with a wicked look in its eyes. "A human makes a delicious snack and a rare gem as well!" it exclaimed proudly. Azusa's eyes widened at his words. She stood up and dashed past him with inhuman speed which certainly startled the girl. "What do you want?!" she questioned loudly. The alien simply chuckled. "You." it answered solemnly. The Appolexian reached out to Azusa, grasping to her small body nearly breaking her bones. Azusa made a feeble attempt to escape, which didn't losen the Alien's grip whatsoever. Finally, the wisp rushed to Azusa's aid, pushing into her mind to take control. Azure's body fell limp as her eyes changed from their natural sea-green to a golden tone. "I've...had...ENOUGH!" she growled. She forced her arms apart, breaking the appoplexian's grip as she hurled towards his head, slamming the ball of her foot onto his forehead causing him to faceplant into the ground. Debree from the asphalt began to cloud the air, blinding the girl. The Appolexian stood back up and charged at her, slamming his leg into her stomach causing the girl to go flying into a nearby wall. Due to the impact, the wisp was forced out of Azusa's body, leaving her in a state of shock. Once she regained her train of thought, Azusa tore a stop sign from its bolts and swung at the Appolexian, leaving an "x" shaped scratch on his chest. "I have no use for you anymore human." The Appolexian said, wiping the blood from his wound. "I have seen all I needed to see. You will truly be a prize one day." With that, he pressed a button on his watch and teleported elsewhere, leaving nothing but a card with the "Ace of Spades" printed on it. Azusa walked up to the card and picked it up, unsure of what it was. She looked back at the wisp, who had grown substantially larger during the battle. "I am Calypso." a voice whispered. "I am an anodite who was forced to devolve into a mana wisp to avoid capture and death." ''it continued to explain in a hushed voice. Azusa stared at the wisp in awe. "You speak english?" she asked. ''"Yes...You can hear me?" '' the voice replied. Azusa nodded her head to the wisp. Just as a mutual friendship was beginning to be established, a male named Anderson ran through them, pushing them aside. "I just got major alien readings!" the male exclaimed excitedly. "Excuse me! You ran right into us!" Azusa yelled angrily. The male turned and looked at Azusa and Calypso. His eyes seemed to sparkle once they met up with Calypso. "An anodite!" he exclaimed, dashing over to her. Azusa and Calypso looked at each other. Azusa was confused, but decided not to ask. ''"Who are you?" ''Calypso questioned. "Anderson." the male answered with a smile. After Anderson's response, the three shared a moment of silence. "I'm hunting aliens, do you want to join?" Anderson asked the two. Azusa looked over at Calypso. "Yes!" was her only responce. Aliens Used *Appoplexian Characters *Azusa Snow *Anderson Stark *Calypso Villains *Appoplexian Grunt Trivia *Azusa doesn't know ''any of the alien species. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres